


Кофе

by firstladymisha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, barista Viktor, let me know if y'all like this, music student Yuuri, rn just gay fluff but it's about to get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstladymisha/pseuds/firstladymisha
Summary: In which broke music student Yuuri Katsuki spends way too much time at his local cafe; and local barista Viktor Nikiforov takes a shining to the quirky constant addition in his dad’s cafe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i do nothing and then sometimes i smoke a lot of weed and play some piano tiles and magic happens, honestly never thought you’d catch my ass writing a coffee-shop au but here goes nothing.

 

Viktor would see the boy there every day, a thick scarf covering the bottom portion of his face, which he’d pull away only to mumble his order without making eye contact and then rush to the same leather arm chair with a freshly brewed Cafe Mocha in his grasp.

He never seemed to notice the little heart Viktor would draw in chocolate syrup on top of the whipped cream, but Viktor didn’t mind. In all honesty, he loved to watch him work. Not in a creepy stalker unrequited love way, he just loved to observe and today was no different.

He showed up at exactly 10:15 every morning, fifteen minutes after Viktor would arrive to unlock the door and set up shop. He was fairly the first, the cafe got frequent traffic from the local office workers in town, but he always stayed the longest.

Viktor wiped the counters in between orders, trying to be inconspicuous as he watched the unnamed boy. He always wore headphones, listening intently and stopping the scribble furiously in his tattered spiral bound notebook. Schoolwork, Viktor supposed. They had a few big universities in the area. But the way the boy worked was different, it was like he was doing magic. Viktor wasn’t sure why but he was always captivated.

“Why won’t you just talk to him?” He heard a hiss in his ear and spun around, dish towel in hand like a guilty puppy.

He found himself eye to with Mila, his cousin and a fellow barista in the cafe. She often dealt more with the customers, and let Viktor make the drinks. She was always worried she’d mess up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Viktor stated firmly, losseneing his iron grip on the towel.

“Oh come on, shchenok glaza.” Mila teased, poking at his side.

“I said I dont know-”

“Vy posmotrite na etogo mal'chika, kak orel delayet rybu.”

“First off, that is a horrible analogy, second off no I do not.”

“Vy khotite, chtoby s"yest' yego, a?”

“You’re horrible.”

“But I’m right.” Mila grinned a toothy grin before she spun around to take another order.

 

The boy stayed all day, as he sometimes did, and when the time came for the cafe to close Viktor approached as per usual, but this time with different intentions.

 

Yuuri was so engrossed in his work he hadn’t even noticed the hours passing, or the loss of daylight. He wasn’t surprised when he finally broke his concentration tht it was night, he often got absorbed into his work, but he was surprised to look up and see a beautiful blue eyed man staring down at him in his arm chair.

“Hi.” Yuuri removed one ear bud and smiled up at him.

 

Viktor damn near had a heart attack when he smiled, his cheeks filling his face as he beamed a cheeky grin.

“It’s uhm- it’s almost seven, so we’re going to be closing up in a minute or so.”

“Oh. okay. No problem.” The boy began to gather up his materials, shoving his notebook into his backpack and adjusting his scarf around his neck and face as he stood up.

“I’m Viktor.” He muttered, awkwardly sticking out his hand. The boy grabbed it and shook it, smiling.

“I’m Yuuri.”

“I uh- I wanted to give you something.” He slid a hand in the back pocket of his jeans and slid a small blue piece of paper into Yuuri’s palm.

“T-thank you.” Yuuri dipped his head in thanks and made a hasty retreat from the cafe, the door jingling closed behind him.

It wasn’t until Yuuri was finally a few minutes walk from the cafe he unfolded the paper, his thin fingers holding delicately to the edges, that he realized what it was.

 

   Viktor <3

(212) 534- 3782

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if y'all like this i can get more into story and smut and fluff but i don't want to do it if nobody wants me too honestly, so yeah appreciate feedback, haven't done fics in forever. will undoubtedly get very nsfw in further chapters
> 
> also Viktor's "number" is actually the number for the russian embassy ur welcome


End file.
